


President

by MistressKat



Category: Scrubs, The Simpsons
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Election time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	President

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scruby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scruby).



> Prompt: The Simpsons.

_Vote for Lisa, _the poster said.

I was going to.

“I wouldn’t.”

What?

“Relax, newbie. No, your greatest fear hasn’t come true.”

I huffed, indignant. “You don’t know—”

“That I develop telepathy and hear your sordid little fantasies.”

Shit.

Dr. Cox crossed his arms. “Naturally you’d vote for someone who supports fluffy liberal values like energy conservation, gay marriage, cutting military funding—”

“And you don’t?” I did _not_ sound disappointed and hurt. At all.

Well, maybe a bit.

“That’s not it,” Dr. Cox said, voice gruff. “Just not sure she’ll survive the whole four years. She looks a bit… jaundiced.”


End file.
